<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're-going-to-like-me... by Lewd_Semprini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453690">You're-going-to-like-me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini'>Lewd_Semprini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Budding Romance, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/M, huge cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Final Fantasy 8, with a unique and wonderful twist. What if Rinoa Heartily was a totally awesome slut? Follow along the events of FF8 with Squall dealing with a client offering far more than just a good paycheck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rinoa Heartilly/Sorceress Edea, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart/Quistis Trepe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first encounter was at the Balamb SeeD Graduation party. Squall was determined to spend the evening by himself, despite the attempts of both Zell and Selphie to drag him away from his own personal corner. But it was hard to stay surly and grumpy in the presence of the woman Squall spotted alone on the dance floor. With silky raven hair cascading down her back, and a perfectly form fitting white dress showing off her curves and flawless figure, even Squall found himself staring without really meaning to. The woman turned in his direction, and smiled. She raised a finger to her smiling lips…</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>…then made a circle with her fingers, bobbing her hand back and forth in a lewd gesture. She let her tongue lick out of her mouth for a brief moment to make absolutely no one could mistake what she was suggesting. Squall froze in place as she began to walk over to him, bouncing in all the best ways as she did so. For that moment, there was no one else in the entire room as far as Squall was concerned. The dark haired woman reached him, and placed her arms behind her back, pushing her chest forward so the young man had a perfect view down her dress. He gulped. Trying to act cool was getting more and more difficult.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re the best looking guy here.” claimed the woman in white. “Dance with me?” She moved forward, just an inch away from pressing her ample tits right against Squall. The thought of having a dance with this girl and getting to experience her pressed right up against him was…tempting, but Squall tried to act tough, turning away nonchalantly. The woman chuckled at his pretty obvious attempt to play it cool. “Let me guess…you’ll only dance with someone you like? Okay, then…look into my eyes…” Despite her persistence, Squall found himself glancing down at her, managing to keep his gaze north of her cleavage for a moment as the woman in white began to chant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re-going-to-fuck-me…you’re-going-to-fuck-me…” She whispered the dirty demands so quietly that only Squall could hear them, and before he could even react she leaned in closer, her full lips pressed up against his ear. “You’re-going-to-BREED-my-throat…you’re-going-to-BREED-my-throat…” Her hand reached down and started stroking at Squall’s quickly stiffening cock hidden under his pants as her throaty demands continued. “You’re going to rip my dress off, stuff your massive dick deep into my sweet little mouth, and pump me so full of your cum that it sprays out my nose, stains my throat, and gives me an addiction to the taste of your ball-sludge…” She leaned backwards, fluttering her eyelashes as she did so. “…did it work?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The quiet privacy of the Training Area had never proven so helpful to Squall than this moment. Still unable to fully grasp what was going on, Squall had allowed himself to be dragged off and was now stood against the wall as the woman in white marveled with sparkling eyes as his long, veiny dick. “Mmmm, I just knew it! I could see the imprint of your dick in that tight little uniform you were wearing. &lt;3 I wonder just how far this’ll go…” She placed Squall’s cockhead between her plump lips and sucked, swirling her tongue around and lapping up the sweat and musk of a cock stuffed in a pair of tight pants for too long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall grit his teeth, attempting to keep a moan from passing his lips, but his reaction was spotted by the woman who glanced upwards, dick stuffed in her mouth. “Mmmpph…*PAH*…You look so tense…you’d make a girl think this was the first time you got your dick sucked…” Squall looked away with a slight blush as Rinoa blinked in surprise. “Really? Woah! I thought Balamb girls were easy…guy like you could have a bitch polishing his pole every damn night if he put his mind to it. &lt;3 Mmm…I saw that short haired girl lookin’ at you with some real big bedroom eyes, you know? You should pound her into a little slutty mess later. &lt;3 Just drag her into your room, rip that tight little uniform off, and reshape her soaking wet cunt to fit this nice dick you’ve got.&lt;3” Squall was too distracted by the woman’s intense dirty talk to really focus on her statement, his head spinning way too much as she gripped the spit-soaked shaft and jerked her soft hand back and forth quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jeez, you’re bucking HARD. I bet there’s gonna be a HUGE load coming soon. Stern looking guy like you probably doesn’t get off nearly enough. Mmm, just consider this my good deed for the day…Ahhhn…&lt;3” She dove forward, flawlessly taking Squall’s entire cock deep into her throat as Squall gripped the wall behind him and finally let out a deep moan. As Squall’s cockhead bumped into the back of the woman’s throat, she gagged softly, her eyes watering, and she looked up with mascara dripping down her cheeks…and winked. The sight was enough to set Squall off. He groaned, and the woman’s eyes went wide as her prediction came true. A thick stream of jizz burst out of Squall’s dick and down into her guts. She gulped hard, savoring the thick creamy texture and pungent scent of cum. She coughed, and jizz dribbled down her chin, but other than that she took the entire load flawlessly, leaving Squall a wobbling mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“PAH!” She let out a loud gasp and licked up the remains of her treat. “God DAMN…so tasty though…I wouldn’t mind having a guy who cums that much as long as it always tasted that nice…” She licked her lips, adjusted her hair, and stood up. She took out a hand mirror and observed the slutty mascara-stained mess she had turned herself into with a grin. “Made a good mess out of me. Yeah, I knew I made a good choice. Later, stud.” She blew Squall a kiss and ran off, leaving him speechless in the training room watching her go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“S-sure…whatever…” He meekly exclaimed as he caught his breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall managed to return to the party, just in time to catch the woman in white leaving…while grabbing hold of his hated rival, Seifer. He kept his mouth shut, but she still managed to notice him as she left. He didn’t notice the grin on her face, which was probably for the best. She was already regretting leaving the party and not getting the chance to tease him a little more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall, Selphie and Zell arrived in Timber and boarded the private train of The Timber Owls, the resistance group they were being hired to work for. Frankly, the two members of the resistance group that the trio met there didn’t inspire much confidence. Zone and Watts then asked Squall to go and wake the third member of their operation, their “princess”. Squall reluctantly agreed, and went down the corridor to meet her, sleeping soundly on the bed…and Squall recognized her instantly. Despite her now wearing a flowing blue outfit instead of her white dress, it was clearly the same girl from the party!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She groggily rose up, and blinked tiredly at Squall…before her eyes went wide. “Hey…you’re…from the party! Does that mean…you’re a SeeD?” Squall’s gaze fell to her lips without him really meaning to, but he managed to steel himself and be a professional. “I’m Squall, the squad leader. There are two others with me.” With that declaration, the girl jumped off the bed and into Squall’s arms with a delighted squeal. “YEEEESSS! SEED IS HERE!” Squall caught her and steadied himself. “Take it ea-MMPH!” Before he could finish, the girl placed her hands behind his head and dove in for a seriously deep kiss. The two slammed against the wall as the woman’s tongue darted around Squall’s mouth, moaning and panting. She pulled back for air…and dove right back in. With her legs wrapped around him, Squall had no way of stopping her…or, honestly, much motivation to. She hungrily made out with the SeeD squad leader before finally letting him breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m SO happy! I’ve been sending requests to Garden for AGES and got nowhere! Glad I spoke to Cid directly…” Squall was able to put her down and step back before she went in for another go. Acting professional was now much harder considering the rock hard erection her lewd kiss had given him. “O-oh…so you were at the party to speak to the headmaster?” “You know Seifer?” She asked. Squall pouted like a kid. “…yeah.” “Well, he’s the one who introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice man! I was thinking he was gonna be some dirty old perv, you know? Make me do some kind of nasty acts to get on his good side. Turns out no, but hey, his loss!. &lt;3” Rinoa spun around, absolutely delighted with how things were progressing. “Now that you’re here, we’ll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah.” The woman stopped before they left. “My name’s Rinoa. Probably should have told you that when I was sucking you off to be polite. I’m just so bad at classy gigs…by the way, is Seifer here?” “No, he’s not a SeeD.” Squall explained gruffly. “Huh. Hmm…” Rinoa wasn’t particularly bothered, but she had already seen that just saying the name Seifer was getting a rise out of this cute, moody asshole. “Shame.” She rubbed her ass, shifting her dress to the side to show her round curves off as they were trapped in a skintight set of shorts. “I was gonna give him a reward, you know. A personal thank you for coming along and helping in my hour of need.” She pouted at Squall, acting the bratty princess for him. “I was gonna let him rip my shorts off and dump a load in my ass. &lt;3 He was staring at it alllll night when we were dancing…I seriously thought he was gonna just lose it and mount me on the dance floor, trap me in a nice little mating press and dump a couple loads in my womb, really show me who’s boss. &lt;3”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Buuuut he’s not here. Guess I wore these for nothing…no one’s gonna take my tight little ass-pussy as a trophy today, huh…” She leaned against the wall, wiggling her hips at Squall while looking over her shoulder with a sultry look. Squall was like a dear in the headlights, the idea of being professional being overridden by the desire to take this slutty princess for a ride…Rinoa raised her palm and <strong>SPANKED </strong>her thick ass. “Guess I’ll need to wait until Seifer comes to take what’s his…” That did it. Mixing jealousy and lust makes a POTENT combination, and Rinoa squealed with delight as Squall stomped over to her, pushed her face against the wall with one hand and RIPPED her tight pants off with the other, tossing the ruined fabric to the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he reached to unhook his belt and fish his dick out, Rinoa cooed and moaned. “Mr SeeD, noooo! &lt;3 My ass belongs to Seifer! &lt;3 Just because your dick is twice as big as his, doesn’t give you the right to take his girl like thiiiiiiis. &lt;3” “Consider it extra payment for the job…” Squall grunted, rubbing his finger along Rinoa’s asshole and feeling it twitch from his touch. Her pussy was starting to leak syrupy juices already, and Squall rubbed them along Rinoa’s ass. <em>“Using my pussy juices to lube my ass? This guy’s got some good instincts…wonder how much fun I can get out of him…&lt;3” </em>Rinoa shook her hips and giggled. “You’re such a barbarian! Taking a cute girl like me as your payment! SeeD is just full of ass-loving perverts, huh.” Squall didn’t respond, simply lining his fat cock up to Rinoa’s ass and <strong>SHOVING</strong> himself forward, spreading Rinoa’s plump asscheeks and stuffing himself deep inside her. She rose up on her tip-toes and gasped, her cute face breaking into a slutty grin as she felt a fat cock break into her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“FuuuooOOOhhhh….w-what a <strong>BEAST!</strong>” Rinoa gasped as Squall grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back as he pumped his hips back and forth, shoving his dick back and forth, using Rinoa’s plump ass as a toy to get himself off. Rinoa responded by pushing her hips back with each thrust, ensuring each thrust was enough to really wreck her. &lt;3 “S-Seifeeeeer! S-sorry darling, but this mean, nasty brute of a SeeD who c-came in your place…<strong>HE’S MAKING ME HIS WOMAN INSTEAD. &lt;3 OOOOOHHHN! THIS ASS IS RESERVED FOR FAT SEED DICK!”</strong> Rinoa’s tight ass gripped onto Squall’s cock perfectly, forcing the inexperienced SeeD to quickly reach his limit. With a deep grunt, he slammed his hips as roughly as he could against the plush cushion of Rinoa’s butt, and spurted out a thick stream of jizz deep in her guts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>“OHHHNNNOHH! YESSSSSS! MY ASS IS A CUM-DUMP FOR MASSIVE COCKS! USE IT AS A SLUTTY RELIEF TOY!” </strong>Rinoa cried out blissfully, reaching her own orgasm as streams of jizz spurted lewdly from her ass and splattered onto the train floor, her tight hole doing all it could to keep the potent burst of jizz inside. As Squall staggered backwards, letting go of Rinoa, he kept his balance and groaned, the more professional side of him struggling to believe what he had just done. “Ahh…ohhn…I…uhh…” He struggled to find the right words as Rinoa’s knees buckled under her, leaving her panting on the floor in a pool of his own thick jizz. “S-sorry…lost my cool…” was all Squall could think to say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, Rinoa jumped to her feet, spinning around with a grin. “Oh, that’s fine with me. Honestly, I’d have been disappointed if you HADN’T snapped! We need someone hot blooded and spontaneous to help us out! Come on, let’s go over the mission.” Rinoa opened the door and practically skipped out, leaving Squall speechless after a lewd encounter between the two once again. Only the shocked cries of Selphie and Zell snapped Squall out of his daze as he realized Rinoa had skipped out with her ass hanging out of a ripped pair of shorts. “I think I’ll be in trouble for that one…” he mumbled to himself as he followed after her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The goal of the Timber Owls is to score independence for the town. Their plan to accomplish this is to kidnap the president in his own private train car and demand independence in return for his life. This…does not end up going to plan, as the president in the train is a fake. Rinoa offers up various methods of apology to Squall, Zell and even Selphie for the complications, but Squall manages to remain professional this time. Since the SeeD contract is in effect until Timber achieves independence, the trio are left with little choice but to go along with Rinoa’s next plan; ambush the president while he gives the first worldwide broadcast in 17 years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Needless to say, this plan also results in a catastrophic failure. With the trio’s inexperience running missions and Rinoa’s inexperience running a resistance group, the result is Seifer appearing to assist them and being seemingly captured by the new Galbadian ambassador, the Sorceress Edea. With nowhere else to go and unable to return to Balamb Garden, the group set off for the nearby Galbadia Garden instead. They take the train towards the Garden…and Squall is dragged off by Rinoa while Quistis, Zell and Selphie are distracted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t…think this is part of my contract.” Squall complained, but with his boner hard and stiff in Rinoa’s hand, it didn’t come off as very convincing. “What are you even doing?” Rinoa was pouting at her phone, pulling a sexy face as Squall’s cock was practically leaking pre-cum onto her chest. <strong>“MmmWA!”</strong> She took a pic and grinned. “Well, Zone back in Timber…he’s a big fan of dirty magazines. I figured I’d take a few candid shots as a thank you for him when I see him again! Don’t worry, I don’t need your face.” She leaned in close and placed her lips against Squall’s cock with a sultry expression into the camera. <em>“I only need your nice, fat cock.</em> &lt;3 Cheese~” Squall wondered just how much of this trip with Rinoa was going to involve her dragging him off somewhere and committing some lewd acts…well…the client is always right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their next mission is given to them by Galbadia Garden itself once they arrive. The team are ordered to travel to Deling City with a sniper, Irvine Kinneas, and assassinate the Sorceress Edea personally. With little chance to refuse and little other options, the party began their journey to the big city. Rinoa and Irvine quickly bonded as the two pervs of the group. Irvine was pretty delighted to be able to walk arm in arm with an absolute beauty like Rinoa, while Rinoa got to enjoy hanging out with another hot guy while keeping an eye on just how jealous Squall pretended not to be. She was having far too much fun with the man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They reached Deling City and went to the Caraway Mansion to meet their contact, General Caraway…and discover that the man is Rinoa’s father. The idea that a general’s daughter was off running a resistance group was more than enough to get the group nervous, though Squall’s concerns were a bit more personal. “If this man finds out I fucked his daughter’s ass, we’re all in deep trouble.” Rinoa noticed Squall’s uncomfortable glances, and they got a grin out of her. Stuck in the last place she ever wanted to be, and she was still having some fun as long as this grumpy perv was around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rinoa gets left behind in the mansion as the rest of the crew set off to assassinate the sorceress. Rinoa, however, has her own plan. To have the sorceress wear an Odine Bangle that is believed to supress her powers. “It’s not much of a plan, I’ll grant you…” Rinoa whispered to herself as she snuck through Deling City to reach the sorceress, “But it’s still a plan. Everyone’s been acting like I don’t give a damn about all of this, like all I care about is playing little war games and sucking hard dicks. Guess I’ll just do it myself then…” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“SHRLLLLLLLLLP-SHRRRRRRRRK-GLRRRRRRRKKKKKKK-SRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rinoa was upside, floating in the air, as the wicked Sorceress Edea held her firmly in place. Rinoa’s bubble butt was bare, exposed, and lathered in sorceress spit as Edea ate her ass out with a primal hunger. Rinoa was held upside down by some sort of magic force, her throat stuffed to bursting with a fat, magically summoned sorceress cock that was leaking a potent stream of cum down her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You offer me a trinket as a gift? An insult. Mmmmfh…the only worthy gift you brought me is your own slutty body. You shall swallow my cum until the taste is stained onto your tongue, and then you will beg for more.” Sorceress Edea looked down at Rinoa’s spit-stained, cum-drenched face with disdain, while RInoa struggled to gasp and breathe. <strong>“MMRRR! SHRLLLL-GRRRRHKKK!”</strong> The sounds Rinoa’s throat made would make a man jizz in his own pants, lewd slurps and gulps and gags as the thick sorceress cock plunged in and out of her throat. Her treacherous little pussy leaked like a broken tap, the thought of being made into the corrupted fuck-pet of such a dangerous woman making Rinoa a sloppy mess. <em>“FUCK, she’s so damn hot and she’s got this HUGE MAGIC COCK. I’m in some real trouble here…&lt;3”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mmm, you’re quite the eager cum whore, aren’t you? Perhaps I should wander out on stage with you, hold you in my embrace and flood your womb with my sperm in front of the entire city. No…mmm…a meat-hole of this quality should be my own personal slave. I’ll make…nng…<strong>GOOD USE OF YOU.”</strong> Rinoa’s cheeks bulged out as a steaming hot helping of pungent jizz burst into her mouth, spraying out of her nose and through her lips as the overwhelming thickness and stench caused her pussy to convulse and squirt all over Edea’s face. The sorceress gasped, and hungrily lapped up the treat Rinoa had prepared for her. She dumped Rinoa on the ground, letting her magical control go so she could stroke her cock over the jizz-stained mess of a slut left panting on the ground. With that done, and Rinoa drenched in seed, Edea’s cock vanished into thin air, and she stood up straight with a sigh of relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, you’ll make a suitable toy. I’ll be back for you once I’m done addressing my new city.” The sorceress smirked wickedly, and with a click of her fingers, two gargoyle like creatures appeared behind her as she walked away. “Be gentle with the girl.” Edea mockingly stated, as Rinoa groggily shook her head and looked upwards, her eyes going wide with worry when she saw what was left in there with her. “Ohhh shi-LADY, I’M NOT INTO THIS! I HAVE MY LIMITS!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She called out, backing away from the drooling creatures…just as Squall and Irvine burst into the room, slicing the creatures to pieces. Rinoa’s eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the surly grump who saved her reaching a hand down to her. “You okay, Rinoa? What the hell were you do-” She jumped up, leaped into the air, wrapped her arms and legs around Squall’s body and planted a deep, long kiss right on his lips, nearly making the man fall backwards. “I was scared.” She exclaimed, shivering slightly in Squall’s arms, <em>“Real scared.”</em> “It’s over now.” Squall tried to calm her down. “I couldn’t…I just couldn’t…I couldn’t fight alone…” Rinoa grabs onto Squall’s arm and the two make their way out of the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ultimately, the assassination attempt on the Sorceress ended in failure. Squall and his team attempted to take her out on foot, but in the end, the group is captured and thrown into the D-District Prison as political dissidents. Rinoa is taken away from the group, as her military father was pulling some strings to get her out…and ONLY her. She made her frustrations very clear to Irvine, who had managed to avoid being arrested somehow and was sent to go collect her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am NOT leaving them in that damn prison, and neither are you!” Rinoa angrily poked Irvine’s chest, pushing him against the prison wall as he struggled for a response.”We are going BACK in there, and we are leaving with EVERYONE. I don’t care if we gotta fight every guard in there to do it, you hear me?” “I mean, I hear ya…” Irvine rubbed the back of his head, “But that don’t mean we’re gonna. I know this is pretty sleazy, but it’s gonna be damn near impossible to get them out as it is, so it would be better for yo-” “Alright then. You got two choices.” Rinoa snarled. “Option 1: you try to get me out of here alone, and I scratch your pretty eyes out.” Irvine gulped nervously. “Uhh…can I hear option 2?” “You help me go save everyone, and you…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed Irvine’s hands and pressed them up against her chest roughly, “…get to fuck THESE. These nice, soft tits you’ve been leering at since we met at the Garden will be allll yours, and all you gotta do is a little jailbreak.” Irvine gulped, his mind sizzling as his palms pressed into the soft tit-flesh. They molded to his touch like perfectly soft dumplings, and he felt his resolve wavering. “Yeaaaah, that’s right. You don’t wanna get me angry, do you? &lt;3 If I’m in a good mood, I give the <strong>BEST</strong> titty-fucks. All sloppy and soft, you can’t even think about resisting, huh? You wanna see my big tits bouncing up and down around your cock, making it squirt out pre-cum all over them, making them so slick and wet and PERFECT for fucking? My tits are cum-draining machines, and you get to do whateeeeever you want to them…if you’re a good boy.<em> Are you a good boy?</em>” She grabbed Irvine’s head and dragged him down, pressing his beetroot red face right into the soft valley of cleavage before his eyes. “MMmppphh…uh-huh…” He nodded in a daze. “Thought you might be.&lt;3” Rinoa giggled, having all too easily brought the jackass sniper around to her way of things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anyway, the idiot ended up getting himself being kicked in the ass and sent plummeting down the stairs by Rinoa instead of getting her milky white tits wrapped around his dick. The promise of a titfuck from Rinoa had led smarter men than Irvine by the nose before though. Rinoa makes sure to grab Squall in a nice tight hug when she sees him again though, one that meant the tits she offered up to Irvine were pressed right up against him. Squall gulped, very reluctant in pushing Rinoa away, but they have things to do. After escaping the prison, the group shared their info and found out that Balamb Garden was being targeted by a missile strike for their role in the attempted assassination. Splitting into teams, Squall took Rinoa and Quistis to Balamb Garden to see what they could do to help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You do like to make sure you’ve got two ladies with you when you split the party up, huh?” Rinoa teased Squall as they hitched a ride on a train back to Balamb. “You got a thing for glasses? Maybe I should try a pair myself…” Quistis huffed, looking off to the side. “We really don’t have time for any of your lewd antics right now, Rinoa. Why don’t you take this a little more seriously, get ready for the battles ahead?” Rinoa narrowed her eyes at Quistis, a look of annoyance crossing her face. “Yeah…I think you’re right…we need to make sure we’re all fresh and healthy going forward…don’t we?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rinoa gripped the sides of Quistis’ head as the former instructor bucked and gasped, her face a mess of dripping mascara and stained lipstick. Her throat was stuffed full of Squall’s throbbing dick as Rinoa used Quistis as little more than a fuck-toy to stroke Squall’s huge erection. “Come on, come on! You want us to be ready for battle, right? How’s Squall supposed to fight when he’s getting massive, fat, whore-breaking boners from looking at your sweet ass all day? Deeper, you slutty little teach! I want that cute little nose of yours <strong>PRESSED UP AGAINST HIS BALLS!” </strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>“GRRRK-SHRRRLK-GAK-GAK-GAK-GAK-GAK-GAK~~” </strong>The rapid fire movements of Quistis’ tight throat made Squall groan. He was already taken aback by how quickly Rinoa had pushed Quistis to her knees, but now he was stunned by just how GOOD it felt. Was Quistis always this good at sucking her student’s dicks? How many had she done before this…the thought made Squall more excited than he thought it would. “Oh come on, you can’t be gagging already. <em>He hasn’t even seeded your throat yet! </em>Once his thick jizz is blocking off your gullet and staining your guts, then maybe I’ll give you permission to gag. &lt;3” Rinoa grinned at Quistis, who obediently bobbed her head back and forth, her lips pursed and slurping while her tongue lashed around wildly. “God, I love a good masochist. &lt;3 I think we should keep this one, Squall.” Squall gulped. “It wasn’t like…we were going to get rid of her or anything…” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall was a little surprised how easily he had gone along with Rinoa’s slutty demands to facefuck Quistis into a slack-jawed, cum-addicted mess. After all his time with her, it was pretty she was having an effect on him. Quistis continued to bob her head back and forth until Rinoa pulled her backwards, a slick string of spit and pre-cum connecting Quistis to Squall’s cock. Rinoa ran her fingers under the stringy mess, and lapped it up with her tongue. Watching her do that made Squall’s cock buck and squirt a nasty stream of cock-juice over Quistis. “You hear that, Instructor? You’re gonna be our pretty little fuckpet all the way to Balamb Garden. Your tight little throat, your nice perky tits, your supple, juicy ass, your pink little pussy. You’re going to be using ALL of them to make our journey as fun as you possibly can, you hear me?” Quistis nodded, her eyes hazy with lust, and gulped down the spit in her mouth. “Y-yes…Rinoa…” Rinoa gripped her cheeks and leered down at her. “Yes…<em>what?” </em>“Y-yesh…mishtress…” Quistis corrected herself, and was rewarded with Rinoa diving forward to kiss her plump licks, licking and savoring Quistis’ taste. It was going to be a real wild ride back home…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trio eventually make it back to Balamb Garden…though they had to slow down a bit to let Quistis catch up. Rinoa did apologize for going a little TOO hard on her, but Quistis didn’t seem to mind as much as Squall assumed she would. They discover upon their return that the Garden faculty are searching for Cid, who is currently in hiding, on the orders of the secretive mastermind behind Balamb Garden. Managing to find Headmaster Cid, and activate the secret functions of Garden that allow it to fly, Squall is successful in saving Balamb Garden from a missile strike, but the building ends up splashing into the ocean and floating around for a while instead. Still, this does give Squall some time to actually relax for the first time since maybe Deling City…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>…of course, there’s no chance Rinoa would just let her new fave guy sleep his days away alone. &lt;3</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall awoke from a nap to find Rinoa sat on top of him, staring down at his face with a smirk. “Good morning.” She giggled, rubbing her butt left and right on Squall’s crotch. “You’ve been awake down here for a while now.” Squall looked up and down, his eyes still tired. “What are you wearing?” Rinoa had ditched her usual blue dress for what seemed like a mockery of a school uniform. A super short chequered skirt and a white shirt tied in a cute bow at her midriff. She bounced up and down, letting her boobs jiggle perfectly in their tight fitting white home. “Nice, ain’t it? I was looking around for something like a Balamb uniform to try on, all the girls running around look so cute in them. I dunno if this is the correct one though…” “Yeah, that’s…not our uniform. It’s also maybe a size too small for you.” Rinoa narrowed her eyes at Squall. “Is that a complaint I hear? “…not really. I’d rather you wear that than the actual uniform to be honest.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rinoa laughed freely, smiling warmly down at the blushing SeeD. “You would never be that honest with me the first time we met, huh? I always took you for some emotionless robot, doing whatever he was ordered to do no matter how bloody or horrible…but…I dunno, there’s more to you than meets the eye, huh?” Squall sniffed in embarrassment, not used to this direct talk at all. “Back at you. I assumed you were just some carefree rich girl playing games…but…you’ve stuck with us all this time, helped us out a lot, tried to do what you think is best every single time…there’s way more to you than I thought at first too.” The two looked at each, staring deeper into each other than anyone had ever done before. “You know…” whispered Rinoa, “I was…going to ask you to give me a tour of the garden…but…maybe we should just stay in your room…for a few hours…do whatever comes to mind. &lt;3”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“OHHHHHHNNNN!! AHHHHHHHHHNNN! HARDER! HARDER, YOU SCRAWNY PIECE OF FUCKMEAT! USE THAT BIG FUCKING DICK AND MAKE ME YOUR BIIIIIIIITCH! CUMMIIIIIIIING! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING NNNNNNNNNHHHHHHH!!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thick strings of chunky white jizz sprayed up into the air as the pressure of Squall’s fourth cumshot deep inside Rinoa’s greedy pussy sent the viscous ball-chowder flying. The plump, juicy pussy of the fuck-sow called Rinoa squirmed and convulsed around Squall’s cock, hungrily trying to stroke and rub out even more sperm. Rinoa’s pussy clung onto Squall’s cock as he pulled backwards, squirting juices like it was sobbing at the thought of Squall’s shaft not being plunged inside it. He dragged his dick free of Rinoa’s clutches, a steaming hot rod of spent fuckmeat dangling down in his hand as he looked over his conquest with a glassy, satisfied look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>OHHOhhooHohh…f-fuuuuuck….” </em>Rinoa spoke in a shaky voice as her cum-stained body shivered in post-orgasmic delight. She head her legs spread wide open and her hips lifted so she could grab her own ankles and keep herself in the perfect position for Squall to get as deep as any man ever could into her aching cunt, which now dripped with a steam of thick, pure white spunk. Despite the absolute fuck-frenzied mess Rinoa looked like, she still shook her hips, still sought to tempt Squall to stop messing around catching his breath and get back to breeding her like the sow she was. &lt;3</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“M-Mr SeeD…your client…she’s not satisfied yet. &lt;3 I need <em>moooore. &lt;3 </em>I know you aren’t done using me yet.” Squall steadied himself, licking his lips as he looked over Rinoa, his exhausted gaze quickly shifting into a lewd gaze as he took in her soft tits and wide hips coated in sweat and jizz, and his massive cock lurched and rose slowly. Rinoa cooed and bit her bottom lip, her impressions of Squall only growing more and more each time his gargantuan shaft thickened once again to give her the thorough fucking she deserved. “Thaaaat’s it…don’t think about anything else but <em>breeding me. </em>I’m shooooo glad I hired you…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A loud knocking on the door interrupted the two in the midst of their fifth fuckfest. For a moment, the two considered not even answering the door, but the knocking came again. “What?” Squall called out angrily. “The Garden Master wishes to see you.” came the voice on the other side. “Are you kidding me…” Rinoa groaned, “Cid can wait his damn turn.” “No…” Squall replied, suddenly serious. “Cid…isn’t the Garden Master. It’s someone else…” “<em>Something else.” </em>He thought. Rinoa groaned again, realizing that the fun wasn’t going to continue. “Fine, fine. We’ll go deal with this…but…” As Rinoa got up, she leaned in and kissed Squall softly on the cheek, breaking him out of his serious glare for a moment. “Let’s be quick. I’m not done with you yet. &lt;3</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall, Rinoa and Quistis meet with Norg, the reclusive true master of Balamb and Galbadia Garden. It’s revealed that their assault on the sorceress was all part of a plan by the headmaster of Galbadia Garden to put the blame for the attack on Norg, lying about it being a direct order from Garden, and now Norg is planning to hand SeeD over to Sorceress Edea in order to calm her anger and make it seem like Balamb Garden is really on her side. When the concept of being handed over to Edea as prisoners is brought up, Rinoa suddenly seemed rather excited, but she went strangely quiet when Squall tried to ask why.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trio defeat Norg, leaving them with a floating Garden and a ton of questions. Headmaster Cid offers only a few answers. SeeD was created to battle the sorceress, that Edea was Cid’s wife, that Norg was the one who turned SeeD into a mercenary unit to gather funds. After that, a ship from the country of Esther appears to pick up a woman called Ellone who has seen Squall a few times around the Garden. She’s also someone who has been in the visions of Laguna the group has been having. Squall and Rinoa don’t have long to try and process all this before Balamb Garden runs adrift into the sleepy fishing town of Fisherman’s Horizon. Squall is picked as the ambassador to go out and apologize for crashing their school into the docks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mayor of FH asks Balamb Garden to get back into shape and get lost as quick as possible. Stuck between two of the biggest nations in the land, they’ve adopted a policy of pacifism to try and keep the peace. This policy falls a bit short when Galbadia attacks, looking for Ellone and planning to torch the town while they’re in the neighbourhood. Squall and co defeat the giant robot brought in to do just that…and find Selphie, Irvine and Zell hiding out inside the damn thing, having used its shell to avoid the missle strike at the base they went to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall is quite visibily delighted to see the three of them safe, even if he’s still awkward in expressing it. Rinoa is a bit more clear with her emotions, grabbing every single one of the three in a massive hug, a delighted kiss, and a quick squeeze on the behind for Selphie. As they all head back to the Garden, Rinoa stops for a moment to talk to Squall. “You know, you just surprised me. You looked and sounded so happy to see them.” Squall admits he was happy to see them, but asks gruffly if there’s  a problem with that. Rinoa takes that answer with a big grin, happy to see her favourite grumpy asshole was starting to thaw, even just a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Selphie, as a member of the Garden Festival team, is heavily bummed out that the Balamb Garden stage has been destroyed during the attack and the flying. So Irvine suggests setting up a concert at FH instead so she at least gets the concert she wanted. “Ooh, ooh, I know JUST what instrument to play…” Rinoa exclaims before being cut off by Quistis. “If you say anything phallic like a flute or make a comment about being good with your hands, I’m making you do tap dancing.” Rinoa stopped mid-sentence and Selphie chimed in. “Besides, we’ve got a WAY more important job for you, Rinoa.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall emerged from his room late at night, having spent the day sleeping off the questions and concerns he had after being put in charge of the entire Garden wide mission to defeat the sorceress. He stepped out into the hallway to see what everyone was doing, and spotted Rinoa. She was wearing the gorgeous white dress from the first time they met…and the first time Rinoa dragged him off for some lewd fun. Squall gulped, associating that white dress with Rinoa’s slippery throat and full lips. They smiled at him as he approached. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what’s up?” She asked with a happy voice. “Tired.” Squall replied, with a grouchy one. “You look so down. Come on, Squall. You’re still young.” “Just tired…” He thought. This was going to be harder than Rinoa had assumed. “Alright then, let’s go to the concert!” “What…” Rinoa leaned forward, showing herself off and pouting cutely. “You’ve got a lot on your mind, I know. You’ve got a lot on your shoulders now. So we thought it would be good for you to unwind a little bit. Plus…I wanted to talk to you about something…” Her smile suggested that there would be more than just talk if he went along with this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Managing to drag a sleep Squall out to the centre of FH, Selphie greeted them from the top of a platform set up for the performers. “Squall! You big stud! This is all for you! Congratulations! Enjoy the show!” She shouted out at him and the band began to play. “Rinoa, don’t let him go all the way!” She called out after the duo. Squall nearly ended up tripping over himself as Rinoa grabbed onto his arm and laughed. “God, she’s adorable.” Rinoa chuckled. “You should ruin her asshole someday.” “How do you just say things like this with a straight face…” Squall sighed as the two found their private place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Irvine had marked the place with a dirty magazine, which Rinoa quickly scanned through. “Ooo, a dirty magazine.” She cooed, then frowned. “Aww, I already have this one…” She tossed it to the side as Squall sat down…and Rinoa sat down on him. Rinoa faced Squall, her arms placed around his neck, and smiled into his eyes as he was left unable to respond. “I wanted to talk…about your promotion. Things are gonna get real hard for you, huh? No, that’s not an innuendo this time.” Squall looked away.<em> “I don’t want to think about it…” </em>he thought to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We were all talking before, saying how you would probably try to handle everything all by yourself.” <em>“Probably.” </em>“They know you too well. I guess I do too, even though we haven’t really known each other all that long.” She rubbed Squall’s cheek, her usual dirty grin replaced by an almost melancholy smile. “Y’know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this.” She placed her fingers to her forehead and scowled. Squall scowled back, causing Rinoa to burst out giggling, and she squeaked as Squall retaliated by smacking her ass. “Sorry, sorry…but…we were saying…that you can’t handle everything on your own.” With that, she leaned forward, pushing Squall down. She placed her hands on his arms to keep him down, and started grinding herself along Squall’s crotch, her face getting flush and her eyes warm. “You can be open with me, you know. I know I’m open with everyone but you…you don’t give yourself that luxury. Just let anything out…anything at all. &lt;3”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hands skillfully unzipped Squall’s pants as his cock burst out, already raring to go. “We just want you to talk to us a little more.” She huskily whispered, “If there’s anything you want to tell us…or anything we can do…you can let us know.” Rinoa lifted her dress up to reveal what Squall had assumed from the start. No panties, and a dripping wet pussy that was now hovering teasingly above Squall’s flaring red cocktip. He was left panting as the combination of Rinoa’s kind words and her slutty actions left him a wreck. He wanted to both grab hold of her in an embrace, and also slam his dick so hard into her that her eyes rolled back. Rinoa could see what he wanted from his face. She could read him like a book by now, and she rubbed his cheek in a way she had never done with anyone else before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What a night…” She whispered, “Great music…good-looking guy…hung like a chocobo in heat…not only is he good-looking, he’s a sweet guy, a good listener. Right now, he just wants to bury himself so deep in my womb that my poor little pussy just surrenders to him completely, but he’s still thinking about what I’m saying. &lt;3 He’s shy, and he doesn’t say anything, but I know. &lt;3” She waits to see Squall get that serious look on his face…before dropping her hips. Squall’s hips buck and Rinoa’s toes curls as their bodies slam together, causing Rinoa to gasp out loud and go weak at the knees. Squall holds her hips in place…but he’s not being a very nice guy, and starts lifting her up again so he can drop her back down just as hard. “OoHHH…h-here I am trying to be sweet, and all you want is to use me as a fuck-doll? You’re the <strong>WORST.</strong> &lt;3”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rinoa bounced up and down despite her words, loving the feeling of Squall’s hands gripping hold of her. His massive dick bore into her twitching pussy as it gripped and stroked at him, forcing him to let out his voice even if he didn’t want to. “Unn…” gulped Squall, “I…appreciate the concern…but…” A finger pressed against his lips. “No buts. &lt;3 This might be the only time we’ll all be together, so just…think about it. As long as we’re…ahhn…together, let’s just enjoy each other. &lt;3” She rotated her hips, skillfully gripping and grinding on top of Squall as his inexperienced cock shivered in fear and delight. Rinoa was an A-class slut working with a new, budding talent, and she was making sure her training was HARD. “Juuuuust…forget about everything else for a while. &lt;3 Forget about what’s going to happen, or what you’ve got to do. Just think about me. &lt;3 <em>And let out all that stress as you stuff my womb with that ludicrously thick jizz of yours. &lt;3”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall responded by picking up his pace, bouncing Rinoa around so much that her words were replaced by gasps, groans and broken slurred words. “Fucuuhkkkkk! FUUUUUUUUCK! <strong>BOUNCE ME LIKE A FUCKING RAGDOLL ON YOUR FAT HORSE COCK! I’LL BE YOUR CUMWHORE ALL NIGHT LONG, JUST GRAB HOLD OF ME, DON’T LET ME GO! MY SLOPPY PUSSY IS YOUR SPERM-RELIEF HOLE! &lt;3 LET OUT ALL THOSE PENT UP FRUSTRATIONS DEEP INSIDE ME &lt;3” </strong>Squall gripped onto Rinoa’s ass, tight and dominating, as he slammed his hips forward and forced hers down. She gasped, cooed, and her jaw went slack as he began to spray his load deep inside her, filling her up so thoroughly that she could have sworn it would come flowing out of her mouth. &lt;3</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OOHH…OHH…OOOO….” Rinoa moaned like a bitch as cum flowed out of her. Her wobbly body couldn’t take the strain anymore and fell to the side, the two lovers catching their breath in a sweaty, satisfied heap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”W-we wanna help you…as much as we can…for as long as we can…” Rinoa shakily spoke her feelings once more. “We…we all love you. There, I said it…don’t freak out…we just want to live together, through this time, with you…” A very plain, open statement that resonated deep in Squall. “…together…” he murmured. Rinoa moved over to lean her head on Squall’s chest, breathing heavily and smiling softly. “Call on us whenever you need to. We’ll be waiting.” Squall stared up into the sky, feeling both clear-headed and confused at the same time. “I’m not someone who likes to talk about the future, same as you.” Rinoa claimed, “But right now…I wanna stay right here…like this…”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final half of the story of Final Fantasy 8. Rinoa and Squall face off against the Sorceress Edea, but things don't go as planned. Whatever does end up happening, you can be sure it involves a heaping helping of fucking if Rinoa has anything to say about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling somewhat more confident and energized after his night with Rinoa, Squall led the forces of Balamb Garden and reclaimed the town of Balamb from Seifer’s two allies, Raijin and Fujin. The most difficult part comes afterwards, with the visit to Trabia Garden, Selphie’s old home. The place was in ruins, having been hit directly by Galbadia’s missiles. Selphie spends time catching up with what friends she can, what friends are left, before the entire team meets up nearby to discuss their next move.</p>
<p>“When you take on the sorceress, take me with you. I want revenge for this.” Selphie declares with determination, but Rinoa seems less sure. “Uhh…well, do we really NEED to fight? Is there really no other way? No smart guy around, with just a MASSIVE freakin’ dick, who can figure out something less…dangerous?” The hint seemed to be pointed at Squall, but Irvine seemed to think it was addressed to him for a moment. Squall frowns, wondering where this was coming from considering how Rinoa had been fighting alongside them for so long, but he clams up with his thoughts. Rinoa gives him a nudge. “You’re doing it again, Squall. I can’t understand your feelings if you don’t tell me them.”</p>
<p>Before he met Rinoa, Squall would react by turning away and saying “Whatever”. But since meeting this raven-haired temptress, he was finding himself becoming more open, more expressive. He answers Rinoa honestly without even really finding it strange to do so, something the old him would never have done. “You were part of a resistance group in Timber. Unlike others who are all talk, you took up weapons and fought…and now you’re saying all this? What’s happened to you?” Rinoa gulped and looked down nervously. Rinoa had her own issues she was trying to overcome, and Squall was becoming someone she could trust to talk about them with.</p>
<p>“I guess I’m getting…scared. When I’m with you, it feels like we’re on the same wavelength, but when battles start happening it’s different. Everyone’s tempo seems to pick up and I…get left behind. I try to catch up, but it’s no use…” “So you’re a lover, not a fighter?” Zell asks innocently. She frowns a little, but can’t help but shrug in agreement. “I mean, that’s a real SIMPLE way of saying it but the two of us are pretty simple folks, huh?” Rinoa expresses her fears about being left behind, and her worries about the safety of her new friends, which results in Irvine speaking up to offer his thoughts, and bring up his own history. He discusses his life as an orphan at the end of the Sorceress War, and the people he met and fights to protect to this day. Which…results in Quistis bringing up an old stone orphanage by the ocean that SHE remembers. And Selphie. And suddenly it becomes clear to everyone that they all grew up together in the same orphanage.</p>
<p>“Seifer was there too.” Irvine explained. “Except for Rinoa, we were all there.” “Oh good, wasn’t already having feelings of exclusion or anything.” Rinoa mumbled under her breath. The party realizes that Ellone was also in this orphanage, explaining why she knew Squall. Quistis rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. “I…do remember now. When Elly left, I was always trying to take her place, act like the big sister of the group…Squall and Seifer would always fight, after all. Huh. I thought it was…love. I had to hide my feelings because I was an instructor, but I’ve come to realize…” Before Quistis can try and claim any feelings for Squall are long buried and dead, she glances up at him and remembers what she, Squall and Rinoa had gotten up to before. She turns away with pursed lips and a red face, while Rinoa grins to herself in the background. “Oh I bet you’ve realized a few things about yourself, you cute little teach. &lt;3”</p>
<p>After determining the reason for their lost memories is their overuse of Guardian Forces, the party remember the matron of the orphanage, namely Sorceress Edea. Rinoa bites her bottom lip at hearing this and steps even further back. <em>“Oh my God, I fucked their mom. Or, she fucked me! This is absolutely a one night stand I am NOT gonna be bragging about, even if she was SMOKING hot…” </em>The party, minus Rinoa, confirm their dedication to stopping Sorceress Edea, even if she was someone special from their past. After all, she’s already after them. It’s either that or run away forever. They decide to go to the old orphanage themselves, but as they leave, Rinoa stays behind.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s it then. We’re fighting. You guys are really fearless…” “I really don’t want to fight either.” Squall shakes his head, “If I had my way…I’d probably be a lover rather than a fighter too.” Rinoa’s expression cracks into a smile. “Oh you could get away with it! I swear, you fuck like a runaway steam train! Speaking of which, did you SEE the way Quistis was eyeing you up…watch out for that one, a MILF on the hunt for her lover-boy is a dangerous thing…” Rinoa wraps her arm around Squall’s and drags the blushing SeeD away to follow the party.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Squall set a course for the coast before returning to his room. The tension of everything he had remembered and realized washed over him like a wave, and he found himself nearly staggering back to his room, something that did not go unnoticed by Rinoa. She saw the way her lover-boy was struggling, and quickly decided to try and make him feel a whole lot better. “Maybe you’ve got history with everyone else, Squall.” She smiled to herself, “But I can make one thing totally sure. You’ll never forget about me like that. &lt;3” She ran off to the cafeteria while Squall returned to his room, flopping on the bed.</p>
<p>He had only enjoyed a few moments of silence before there was a knock at the door. He groaned quietly. “Who is it?” “It’s me! &lt;3” He perked up at the sound of Rinoa’s voice calling out to him. “O-oh. Come on in then.” He heard some shuffling behind the door and a voice quietly speaking. “Jeez, he suddenly cheered up. You do have an effect on him, huh?” “Shhh…” Rinoa quickly entered the room and shut it behind her. “How you holding up, Squall?” Squall looked suspicious, but was too tired to comment. “I’m fine.” “Really?” “No, not really.” He sighed, not even attempting to keep the cold facade up. “Honestly, I feel…exhausted. Dealing with all this stuff…” “Sure sounds like a struggle. We can help you out as much as possible, but there’s still a lot on your shoulders.” Rinoa clapped her hands together. “Times like this, a guy needs a nice, simple pleasure to take the weight of his shoulders. How about…a blowjob?” Squall gulped. In the back of his mind, he had kind of hoped she had come to his room to offer something like that, but her actually saying it still made him go red.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that’s what a stiff guy like you needs. Just like when we first met, and I dragged you off to slurp on that thick shaft for a while. &lt;3 You know, I could still taste your cock on my lips for HOURS after. I liked it though…I thought about your dick the next time I masturbated. &lt;3” Rinoa spoke softly, her eyes lidded as she recounted her lewd actions. “Stop worrying about all your troubles for a while. Just think about soft, plump lips and nice, wet tongues. &lt;3 Close your eyes, Squall, and let me give you something to help you relax…” Squall didn’t object. He gulped again, and closed his eyes. He could hear more shuffling. “Keep them closed…” Rinoa spoke softly into his ear. “It’s about to begin. &lt;3”</p>
<p>Seconds later, he felt what he had been waiting for. A soft tongue lapping at his fat cockhead gingerly, almost teasingly, before a pair of soft lips began to wrap around his cockhead and slurp. With his eyes closed, the sensations and sounds were even lewder than usual, and the pair of soft lips wrapped around him felt even plumper than usual. In fact, it really did feel a little different than usual… “Keep them closed, Squall. &lt;3 Just empty that head and let your cock-sleeve work her magic. &lt;3 You don’t need to talk or give orders, she’s such an eager little bitch, she’ll choke on your dick without a word. &lt;3” Squall gulped. Rinoa’s dirty talk always got him going…dirty talk…while he was getting a blowjob…</p>
<p>How was she talking so clearly?</p>
<p>Squall opened his eyes despite Rinoa’s demands. She squeaked in glee as his eyes went wide, noticing that the girl between his legs, with pursed lips, hollowed cheeks, and a cheeky glint in her eyes, was not Rinoa at all! “S-Selphie?!” Squall asked in shock. Selphie replied not with words, but with a strong slurp, dragging Squall’s cock further into her throat as raised her hands to grip onto the rest of his cockshaft currently not plowing her throat. Rinoa cackled with joy. “Surprise, commander! What, did you think it was just me and Quistis who were looking to drain your fat balls dry? Selphie didn’t need much persuasion at all, almost like the sweet little whore has been dreaming of doing this for a while now. &lt;3”</p>
<p>Selphie replied with a contented hum, her throat vibrating around Squall’s cock as she eagerly attempted to stuff more delicious dick down into her mouth. Rinoa watched the little slut with a pleased expression, happy to see her so devoted to her task. “That’s a good little bitch, Selphie. Squall’s been working his sweet butt off for us all for so long, and all you do is shake that cute little ass at him and make him all pent up and hard? You dress up all cute, act like a sweet little girl, and tease the <strong>FUCK</strong> out of him all day without letting him <strong>PUSH YOU TO THE GROUND AND MOUNT YOUR FAT ASS?</strong> Least you can do is offer up your pretty lips as a reward for all his efforts!” Squall was taken aback by Rinoa’s outburst. True, he had certainly stared a few times, maybe a few more than he really should have…but it sounded like it was Rinoa who was more desperate to get Selphie out of her tight outfit and spread-legged on the bed. Actually, that doesn’t sound too surprising at all.</p>
<p>“Thaaaaat’s right, purse those lips and SUCK.” Rinoa grabbed Selphie’s head and started directing her movements, using her as a tool to pump back and forward to please her lover. “As hard as you can, this cock won’t be satisfied unless you <strong>HOLLOW THOSE CHEEKS AND SLURP LIKE A WHORE!</strong> You think this cock that made ME into his slut is gonna be that easy to beat? You cocky little slut…” Selphie gargled and choked, coughing as Rinoa pushed her down further and further. Pushing backwards, she was able to catch her breath and cough, looking at Rinoa with watery eyes. “I-I’ll do my best, Rinoa! I’m…not very experienced with this…but I…” She looked at Squall’s cock and gulped. Rinoa smirked at her expression. “<strong>Say it</strong>.” Selphie shuddered under Rinoa’s demanding voice. “I…I wanna be a good cock-sucker for Squall. &lt;3 I want to be his throat-job angel, and treat his big, fat, swollen balls with all the kisses and blowjobs he could ever want. &lt;3” Rinoa nodded, hoping to hear that exact answer. “That’s more like it. You’re just a throat-job angel right now, aren’t you? Do your duty and suckle on cock like you mean it this time. &lt;3”</p>
<p>Selphie did indeed dive forward again, her suction even harder and her mouth even sloppier as she worked herself harder to please Squall. He gritted his teeth and let out a strained hiss as he felt his twitching cock buck and bounce in Selphie’s throat as she was able to push herself even further down. Rinoa let out an impressed whistle. “This bitch is a natural. &lt;3 I swear, both you and Quistis, I’m <strong>REALLY</strong> looking forward to seeing what you girls can do!” Selphie looked pleased with Rinoa’s praise, though her expression was hazy and watery as the scent of raw cock and spit was currently pounded her brain. Easily tempted as Selphie clearly was, the potent scent was making her drool, and thus made her throat-fuck all the sloppier, all the sweeter.</p>
<p>Selphie’s eyes went wide as the first blast of thick cum burst into her mouth, slopping down her throat in thick clumps of ball-grease, so thick and virile it would stain her throat with the scent of cock for a week! Rinoa let out a delighted coo and dived in closer to lick at the strands of cum escaping the tight confines of Selphie’s mouth, kissing and licking Selphie’s lips and Squall’s cock as she lapped up that remains of Selphie’s treat like a cat seeking scraps at the table. Selphie’s eyes rolled backwards as the thick bombardment churned around in her mouth, and her loud gulps did little to keep the massive load contained. Finally, it was too much for her little mouth to take, and she was forced to pull backwards and let the bucking shaft of fuck-meat loose, where it sprayed wildly over the two, coating the cock-sluts in ropes of thick cream until Rinoa skillfully grabbed it, stuffing it into her mouth and loudly savoring the remaining sprays of jizz that Squall’s cock sprayed out.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm…” Rinoa loudly expressed her delight at the taste as Selphie continued to gulp and swallow. “It’sh shoooo thick…” Selphie moaned in an amazed voice, “I can feel it…sliding down my throat…&lt;3 It’s gonna get me pregnant. &lt;3” Rinoa chuckled, licking at her fingers in an almost demure fashion as she glanced in amusement at Selphie. “Fu fu…not this way it’s not…but if you spread those cute, thick thighs of yours and get on the bed, I’ll have Squall show you the proper way to breed a bitch like yo-”</p>
<p>“Uhhh…C-commander? Acting commander Squall? You…we really need you up here, right now sir!” Squall and Rinoa froze, glancing up at the tanoy system like it was going to just shut up…but no, once more it called out. “Acting commander Squall, to the bridge please. As soon as possible.” “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” Squall expressed his frustration at the same time as Rinoa, who just shook her head and let out a long sigh. Selphie looked between the two, almost innocently. “S-should I still do the leg-spreading thing? Because I am totally down for-” “I know, I know. But…” Rinoa gritted her teeth and reluctantly wrapped up the proceedings. “We should…probably go check this out…We’ll get back to this later, Selphie. I promise!” “I swear to Odin himself, if this isn’t important…” Squall, his emotions far more clear than usual, expressed his anger before preparing to get to the bridge.</p>
<p>Upon seeing Galbadia Garden, the homebase of the Sorceress Edea, flying in front of Balamb Garden right outside the orphanage, Squall was forced to conclude that this was, in fact, too important to ignore so he could continue his beloved threesome.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The battle between Galbadia and Balamb Garden became a full-on war as students faced off in both schools. The SeeDs, created to fight the sorceress, vs the Galbadian army, determined to protect her. During the assault, Rinoa is tossed off the side of the quad and is forced to hang onto the crumbling garden for dear life, and ends up waiting there for a hell of a long time, watching the battle unfold around her as Balamb Garden literally rams Galbadia to launch a final assault…</p>
<p>…at which point Squall flies around, hanging from a Galbadian rocket suit, and throws a rope down to her, saving her life. It is fair to say that the emotions going through Rinoa’s head upon seeing Squall in this dire moment were pretty explosive.</p>
<p><strong>“I’M GOING TO GET YOU A GODDAMN FIVEWAY WHEN THIS IS OVER! THREESOME AIN’T ENOUGH!”</strong> Rinoa shouted out loud enough for plenty of the fighting students to overhear,<strong> “I DON’T CARE WHO I GOTTA GET INVOLVED! YOU WANT IRVINE? YOU CAN FUCK IRVINE!”</strong> “No one wants to fuck Irvine!” Squall answered, which was a fair point. Landing in the middle of the battlefield, the two bolt for the inside before stopping to finally, thankfully, catch their breath. “Squall! Thank you, SO damn much. I swear, that was…” “It was…ah, don’t worry about it.” Squall replied as cool and collected as he could, not revealing that it was almost ENTIRELY luck that got him there in the nick of time. “It was my job. We’re still under contract. And it was everybody else’s idea too. And I just happened to find you. That’s all.” Rinoa starts cackling at his rigid attempts to be suave. Squall finds his own face breaking into an awkward smile as he hears himself.</p>
<p>The two make their way inside Galbadia Garden, meet up with the others, and find themselves facing off against Sorceress Edea and her knight, Seifer. “Did you guys come to fight Matron? After all she’s done for us?” Seifer mocks the party before turning to Rinoa. “Are you gonna fight me too? Come on, remember a year ago we…” “Ehh, you were like a 6 out of 10 tops.” Seifer, unsure what to make of this comment, turns to Selphie. “Selphie, from the Dollet mission. I wish we had more time to get to know each other…” “Eh. Not my type.” Selphie bluntly stated. “Any other girls you want to strike out with before we start?” Rinoa asks cruelly, “I’m sure Quistis would be happy to burn your ass too.” “Its too late Seifer.” Squall interrupted before Quistis really could do just that, “To us, you’re just another enemy, like those monsters.”</p>
<p>Defeating Seifer, the party face off against Sorceress Edea herself. Delighting in the thought of killing the pesky SeeDs and berating Seifer for his failure, it’s clear the matron Squall knew was not there anymore. The party is successful in striking her and Seifer down…but in the aftermath, a purple cloud escapes the sorceress. Rinoa suddenly stumbles, and groggily walks over to the defeated Seifer, giving him a kiss that leaves Squall confused. With that, Rinoa tumbles to the floor, lifeless, as Sorceress Edea suddenly rises back to her feet…and addresses all her former orphan children by name. She calls out for Ellone as Quistis tells Squall that something is clearly wrong with Rinoa.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Squall finally gets a chance to talk to Sorceress Edea, or Matron. He discovers she was possessed by a sorceress from the future called Ultimecia, who was searching for Ellone and her power to allow people to witness the past. To protect Ellone, Edea took in Ultimecia herself. To make matters more confusing, the Galbadians believed that Edea had gotten her powers from a DIFFERENT sorceress, Adel. Now Ultimecia was planning to go possess Adel instead of Edea, and their combined power would be ridiculous.</p>
<p>However, Squall barely hears Edea’s explanation as she continues. Squall asks if Edea knows what has happened to Rinoa, and she admits she does not. As the rest of the party seem to focus solely on the new threat, Squall can’t stop thinking about Rinoa, how they met, what they’ve done, why she won’t wake up. Forced to act as the leader however, since Headmaster Cid damn well isn’t, he sets Garden on a course to find Ellone. While searching, Squall takes the time to visit Rinoa. Entering the infirmary he half expects her to already be awake, grinning at him as usual and demanding he bring Selphie along so they can play some sexy nurses…but she’s just lying there cold and motionless. “<em>You were so full of life…now you don’t even make a sound…” </em>Squall speaks out loud, hoping it will make a difference. “I want to hear your voice.” It doesn’t. Then Squall passes out and has a dream about Laguna again, so his day is just getting worse.</p>
<p>After his dream, Squall speaks to Ellone, who sent him into the memory of Laguna. Believing Ellone can help him find a way to go back in time and help Rinoa, Squall reaches the ship that Ellone was on before, only to find that she’s gone. A ship from Esthar, a mysterious city that vanished after the last Sorceress War, took her away after Ellone literally jumped ship to go follow them. So Squall, determined not to lose the most important person in his life, picks Rinoa up and starts walking all the way from Fishermans Horizon to the icy continent of Esthar. <em>“Man…I sure have changed.” </em>he thinks to himself as he walks along the winding bridge. <em>“Everyone’s probably mad as hell…or laughing at me.” </em>He sets Rinoa down so he can rest, and turns to ask her “What do you think?” There’s no response, but even when she can’t respond, talking to Rinoa still feels better to Squall than talking to most people.</p>
<p>“To tell the truth, I always worry too much about what people think of me.” Squall speaks out loud, almost hearing the response from Rinoa saying “<em>Yeah, no shit”. </em>“I hate that side of me.” admits Squall. “Squall is an unfriendly, introverted guy. It makes me easy for me when people perceived me that way.” He pauses for a moment before glancing back. “That’s a secret between you and me. Got that?” He stands back up, picturing Rinoa teasing him about being so open with her, and picks her up to continue the long walk. He meets up with the rest of the part, who obviously intend to help him, and even Edea herself who intends to visit Esthar to meet a Dr Odine, an expert on sorceresses. “Rinoa’s so cute when she’s asleep…” Selphie whispers to Squall with a wink. “Whatever.” He replies, but secretly agrees.</p>
<p>The party cross the ice plains and reach the futuristic city of Esthar, interrupted by another memory of Laguna as he escapes from jail and saves a young Ellone. When they return to the present, they meet Dr Odine who tells them that Ellone is, in fact, not even on the damn planet anymore. “Rinoa would have a sarcastic comment or two to make about this shit…” Squall muttered to no one in particular. Ellone is on a space station orbiting the planet, designed to watch the floating coffin where the Sorceress Adel is imprisoned. So, undeterred as ever, Squall sets off on a ship to go up to it with Rinoa.</p>
<p>Squall reunites with Ellone, who informs him that she can’t CHANGE the past. Only help people witness it. Squall accepts this but says he wants to try to do something anyway, so they go to find Rinoa…who is now walking around just fine. Well, not quite fine. She’s clearly possessed, and sets off to go unlock the prison of Adel with Squall and the group unable to stop her. She even puts on a suit and goes out into space to unlock Adel’s prison manually. Squall demands Ellone send him into the past, just to try SOMETHING. There, Squall starts to see Rinoa’s memories, and her thoughts about him. Convincing Irvine to head back to the prison to save them, asking Zell for Squall’s ring so she can get a replica, the fear in her heart when she was possessed by Ultimecia, even the last few moments as she floats aimlessly in space.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Am I gonna make it?”</em>
</p>
<p>[Remaining life support: 15 seconds}</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well…shit.”</em>
</p>
<p>[Remaining life support: 0 seconds]</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s it, then. I’m…really gonna die.”</em>
</p>
<p>[Life support has terminated]</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good-bye…Squall.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“DON’T GIVE UP! NO!”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT’S SQUALL! RINOA, IT’S SQUALL!”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...how in…the…absolute fuck…”</em>
</p>
<p>Managing to reach Rinoa through Ellone’s powers despite everything, Rinoa manages to keep conscious for a moment longer. Long enough for Squall to strap himself in a space suit and start heading out. “Thanks sis.” He says before stepping out, just as Quistis rushes in. “STOP, YOU IDIOT!” She cries out. Squall looks past and says what he believed Rinoa would say in this situation.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna fuck in space. When are we gonna get a chance to again?”</p>
<p>With that, he heads out.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Squall floats off and manages to catch Rinoa before she floats away forever. “Did I…really hear your voice…or was that the lack of oxygen?” Rinoa asks breathlessly. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either.” Squall replies. Rinoa attempts a smile. “So, we gonna make it?” “Don’t worry about it. <em>“We’re out of fuel, we have nowhere to go, and we’re about to die in space. What now?” </em>Squall thinks to himself, very much worrying about it.</p>
<p>At which point, an Estharian spaceship floats into view. Squall is pretty sure that THIS is a oxygenless hallucination, but decides to take Rinoa over to it and board anyway.</p>
<p>“Lucky…fucker…” Rinoa giggles quietly.</p>
<p>When the two land in the ship, they discover that gravity and the air systems are operational. “Feels almost too damn convenient but honestly, I’m just glad SOMETHING went right today.” He turns around to see Rinoa, smiling at him as usual with her arms wide open. “The space suit was in the way before.” She exclaims. “Huh?” Squall dumbly replies. “Give me a hug. A real tight one. I need to know I’m alive.” Squall, still not fully sure how to handle a woman he’s finally realized he’s head over in heels in love with her, tries to stay professional. “We might be alive right now, but we do-” He is interrupted as Rinoa practically barges into him, wrapping her arms around him and squishing her soft body right up against him. “God, you’re cuter when you’re quiet, you stupid, space-walking stud…”</p>
<p>After clearing the monsters out, Squall and Rinoa reach the cockpit. Over the radio, Esthar Airstation comes through, finally managing to get in contact with the roaming ship after Squall and Rinoa activated its functions again. “Woah! This is the Ragnarok, right? You’re in space, right?” “Buddy, I can’t really believe that either. How’d I even GET to space? Last thing I remember was staring at Edea’s boobs when we fought her…” Rinoa replies in her usual way as Esthar tells Squall to enter their location data and they’ll get them home. He turns off the gravity, settles in for the ride home, and is surprised when Rinoa floats on over and plants her ass right on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. “We going home then? I’m about done with space, frankly.” “Hopefully. Wait in your seat.” Squall tries to stay stoic but Rinoa is latched on tight.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there is any chance of my ass not being on your lap for this entire ride home. What, you don’t like it?” “Just not used to it.” Rinoa snuggles in closer, her voice getting more sensual. “After all the things we’ve done, a cutie sitting on your lap is too much? I assumed you’d have ripped my clothes off as soon as we had our feet on the ship. Was kinda hoping you would…” She ran her fingers across Squall’s chest and sighed. “I like it like this. I like getting held by people, but with you…wow, it hits different. I’ve never felt so comfortable with anyone, not in my whole damn life.” She giggled and sighed with relief. “Most guys would be slavering dogs when they have a girl as hot as me on their lap, but you’re actually worried about how I feel, what I want. You’re a real romantic at heart, huh? A sweetheart with a monster cock, aren’t I a lucky girl?” “Whatever.” “Whatever.”</p>
<p>Rinoa shifted her weight, her supple ass continuing to rub against Squall as he gulped and shivered with her touch. “You know…we’re never going to get a chance to do something like this again…” Rinoa whispered. <em>“I already know exactly what she’s going to say.” </em>Squall thought to himself.. “Squall…we gotta fuck in space. &lt;3” “<em>I knew it.</em>” Squall couldn’t even reply before Rinoa pressed her lips against his, practically dragging him forward into the deepest kiss she could give. Her tongue darted into Squall’s mouth, the affection in her heart so clear in her embrace that Squall could swear he felt her heart beating between them. She damn near dragged her fingers across his back, overcome with the explosion of emotion. She ended the kiss, staring deep into Squall’s eyes as she looked at him with pink hearts flashing behind her gaze. “I’m through playing games now Squall. Fuck me til you break me. &lt;3”</p>
<p>Squall responded by SLAPPING Rinoa’s ass from under her, his meaty hands gripping her soft spheres and groping roughly. Rinoa squeaked in delight and pressed her ass against his palms, trying to offer up as much of herself as she could to him. “<strong><b>Fuck yes,</b></strong> smack that ass all you like. &lt;3 Make all the guys back on Earth pitch a boner in their pants and WISH they were trapped up here, forcefucking a cock-hungry little <strong><b>WHORE</b></strong> as much as they want. &lt;3 Mmm, my ass is your toy, whenever you want it. &lt;3” She threw her blue outfit off and watched with delight as it floated away in zero gravity. Squall darted forward, pressing his face between her soft tits and tasting them as much as he pleased. Rinoa pressed his face harder against her rosy nipples, savoring the feeling of his lips sucking on her and his tongue lapping at her.</p>
<p>She skillfully unzipped his pants, letting his fat, leaking cock out to stand fully at attention. She practically shivered, melting at the sight of it after so long. “Can’t fucking take it anymore, I need this <strong><b>FAT, THROBBING FUCKSTICK IN ME RIGHT NOW!</b></strong> <strong><b>&lt;3</b></strong>” She shifted her soaked panties aside and pressed her puffy pussy against the tip of Squall’s cock, pressing herself downwards. The feeling of riding a cock without gravity to help was a very unique, but highly pleasurable feeling. Rinoa felt her toes curl as she pressed her lithe body down, and she bit her lip as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her fave dick. “<strong><b>FuuuUUUUCK…</b></strong>” She whispered huskily. “I’m such a Squall slut…I don’t think any other dick is going to get me feeling like this anymore…you really went and did it…you turned me into a one-guy girl. &lt;3 You lucky little fucker, you. &lt;3”</p>
<p>“You’re the only one who gets to watch me bounce on cock anymore! You better say sorry to all the poor dicks you’ve stolen me from! &lt;3” Rinoa’s ass clapped with each brutal bounce. Rinoa seemed determined to fill herself to the brim with each bounce, feeling Squall’s veiny, steel-hard cock grind against her most sensitive folds with each ship-shaking slam of her wide hips. She rolled her ass around in a circle, causing Squall to sigh with barely restrained bliss. It was like a lapdance combined with a pussy-pounding, the ultimate display of lewdness. Rinoa wasn’t just fucking the cum out of his fat cock, she was putting on a performance for him, showing him what having HER as a girlfriend really meant. She grinned at Squall and blew him a sloppy kiss, grabbing his shoulders so she could impale her greedy pussy on the fat slab of cockmeat all the faster. “Enjoying the service, you horse-hung broody bitch? We’ve only just started. &lt;3” Rinoa groaned huskily, “<strong><b>I’m all yours tonight. &lt;3</b></strong>”</p>
<p>Squall gripped Rinoa’s ass tightly, his fingers sinking into her soft assmeat. She cooed at him and stuck her tongue out cheekily. “You’re getting that horny grip Squall, you’re really losing it.” chuckled the raven-haired beauty as she pressed her ass backwards into his palms. “You’re not gonna let me go, are you? A quality dick-sleeve like me, you can’t let me get away until you’re done with me, right? Until I’m good and STUFFED with your fucking ball-sludge? Until my pretty little pussy is leaking your thick jizz out in ropes? Until my cheeky little smirk is replaced with a broken grin and my eyes are rolling back in my head? Time to stop worrying about anything except <strong><b>using your own personal cock-toy as much as you can. &lt;3 DON’T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BUT BREEDING ME LIKE A FUCKING SOW, YOU FAT-COCKED ST-OHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAH!” </b></strong>Rinoa’s words were cut off when Squall pressed her body down and grunted, his cock SPURTING thick ropes of cum into Rinoa’s eager pussy with a powerful burst. He hadn’t even warned her he was about to cum, knowing full well that she would appreciate the surprise. She very much did. &lt;3</p>
<p>Rinoa’s head snapped backwards as she let out a low, loud groan of pleasure that rose into a cry of delight as she felt her pussy and womb get sprayed and stuffed with chunky, thick nut-batter. She gripped onto Squall’s shoulders so hard that she left scratch marks, but those were just badges of honor for Squall at this point. He was tempted to brag about them back at home, to show off how he made this absolute Goddess of a woman lose herself so much she left her mark all over him. Rinoa’s legs wrapped around Squall’s waist, instinctively seeking him out even more despite having no more room between them. “<strong><b>YESYESYESYESYESYES! FILL ME UUUUUUUUUUP! I LOVE YOUR CUM, YOUR THICK, NASTY, STEAMING-HOT JIZZ! CUM HARDER! MAKING YOUR COCK CUM IS MY JOB NOW, SO USE ME AS A FUCK-DOLL! SQUALL, FUCK ME MOOOOORE!” </b></strong>Rinoa expressed her emotions as loud as ever as Squall’s balls spewed and spurted inside her, clumps of hot jizz splatting inside her, her womb desperately trying to keep as much of the thick load in as possible.</p>
<p>As Squall’s orgasm rode out, he leaned against Rinoa’s shoulder, the two of them holding each other up as they caught their breath and rested on one another. “I…don’t think I can ever let you go…” Squall quietly whispered into Rinoa’s ear. She went quiet for a moment, before her arms wrapped tighter against him. “Well duh. &lt;3” She giggled, kissing his cheek and rubbing against him. The two held each other as the Ragnarok drifted back to solid ground…for a few minutes before Rinoa rubbing her ass on Squall caused a second round of brutal pussy-pounding.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It became apparent soon after landing that Esthar had no intention of actually letting Rinoa go. When Esthar arrives, Rinoa is conflicted about what to do. “I mean…there’s a sorceress inside me, right? I guess we should…well…do what needs to be done?” Squall nodded thoughtfully before replying. “Rinoa…I’ve spent this entire mission being told what to do, what the best option is, what horrible thing we need to do for the greater good. It never works out as well as you’re told it will.” “What do you mean, Squall?” Rinoa asked, looking up at him for support. “It means I’m not going to let you go, even if it means making an enemy of the whole of Esthar.”</p>
<p>Rinoa felt the tension leave her body as Squall placed an arm around her. “That is exactly what I was hoping you were going to say. Like you were going to hand over this piece of ass that easy, huh?” “We were having a moment, Rinoa.” “We still are! This is romantic as shit!” The Esthar soldiers, realizing that this meeting is not going as planned, prepare their weapons. Squall and Rinoa do the same…but a large man dressed in a green robe appears behind the soldiers. Just as soon as the guards prepare to fight, they are waved off, and confusedly leave the scene as the robed man bows and walks away. Rinoa and Squall are left wondering who he is, but Squall is sure he’s seen him before. However, his thoughts are interrupted as the rest of the party came rushing in, delighted to see the two of them safe and surprised as hell to see a giant spaceship behind them. Selphie, however, is delighted, and discovers she can actually fly the damn thing.</p>
<p>They stop at Edea’s house once again to catch her up on the situation, and Squall and Rinoa once again get a moment to themselves. “You know,” Rinoa begins, “I don’t actually know if having a sorceress in me is going to end well.” “Don’t worry about it. There are good sorceresses, you can just be like them.” “I guess, but I can’t guarantee Ultimecia won’t just possess me. I’m down for being the evil dom sorceress in the bedroom but I don’t think she knows the concept of a safe word.” Rinoa chuckled as she deflected by fears with her usual glibness, then sighed. “…what if I end up fighting everyone? That’s a scary thought.” She looked up at Squall nervously. “If I get possessed by Ultimecia…SeeD will come and kill me, won’t they? Squall’s sword will pierce right through me…heh…wouldn’t be the first time, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Rinoa was taken aback by Squall raising his voice as he looked into her eyes. “I’ll never do anything like that. The sorceress I’m after isn’t you, Rinoa. It’s Ultimecia.” “But Ultimecia lives in the future, and she possesses me like an avatar. How are you going to stop that?” “I’ll stop it. There has to be a way.” Rinoa didn’t look entirely convinced, but Squall keeps going. “Don’t worry. Trust me.” Rinoa looks away, then shrugs. “Yeah, I trust you. I’m the sort to go with the flow anyway, why start fretting now?” She chuckles slightly, then looks up to the sky with a melancholy expression. “I’ve…always worried about being left alone. That people would get sick of how I act, or who I am. I’ve had dreams…since meeting you, actually. We made a promise. A promise to watch the shooting stars. Probably fuck while doing it, you know what I’m about by now.”</p>
<p>“I get dressed up and put on your ring, but then I can’t remember where I’m supposed to meet you. I start to panic because I want to see you, but I have no idea where to go. I start running, through deserts, fields, mountains, and I can’t find you. So I start screaming your name, and then I wake up.” Squall stays quiet for a moment before Rinoa awkwardly laughs. “I-I know it’s kind of deep for a girl like me, but…you don’t have to say anything…” “How about this…” Squall interrupts Rinoa, “I’ll be here…the reason you couldn’t find me is because we hadn’t made a promise yet, so I’ll be waiting for you. If you come here, you’ll find me. I promise.” The sparkle in Rinoa’s eyes comes back, and her usual grin returns. “Oh you goddamn romantic, you’re rubbing off on me…and not in the way I expect guys to! Alright then. I’ll be here too. It’s a promise.”</p>
<p>With Selphie at the pilots seat, they return to Esthar to catch up on the situation. It’s not great. The city is under attack by monsters caused by the Lunar Cry, an assault from monsters who live on the moon that was caused at the same time Sorceress Adel’s prison was opened. They meet the president of Esthar, who turns out to be Laguna himself, with his friends Kiros and Ward beside him. Ward, incidentally, being the robed man from before. They discover that Laguna was pretty much just made president after he led the revolt against Adel, who was the leader of Esthar before him. Now they need to find a way to put a stop to her once again. They invade the Lunatic Pandora where Adel is now hiding out, and once again defeat Seifer who is now working for her instead of Edea. Seifer kidnaps Rinoa after the fight and presents her to Adel, who absorbs her and drains her magic during the fight with Squall. It isn’t enough to stop Squall’s party, now quite experienced in handling sorceresses, in taking her down.</p>
<p>“If I’m going to be inside a sorceress, I’d rather it be Edea anyway…” is the first line Rinoa gives as she drops to the floor following Adel’s defeat. “I think that means you’re fine.” Squall sighs in relief, “But please don’t fantasize about fucking my foster mom.” “I make no promises.” Using Ellone’s powers, the party travels into the past to face off against the REAL sorceress Ultimecia before she can possess Rinoa following Adel’s defeat. Storming their way up through Ultimecia’s castle, they finally face off against the time witch herself. During the battle she attempts to absorb time itself into her, which inevitably fails when the party successfully defeat her. Everyone focuses on their own time, and where they need to return to, and start fading back into their own time…except Squall. Losing his grip on time, he falls backwards and ends up in his own past, to his life in the orphanage. Ultimecia follows him, and in her final moments passes her powers onto the matron there, Edea.</p>
<p>Squall attempts to return to his own time, but his memories are starting to fade and falter. He begins to forget himself and Rinoa, before collapsing as an empty husk...only for Rinoa to fulfil the promise they made together, and manage to find him. She brings Squall back to their own time, and the entire Balamb Garden hold a celebration of their successful mission to defeat the true sorceress and save the entire timeline. As Balamb Garden flies over the ocean, Squall and Rinoa share one last romantic kiss…</p>
<p>“I’ve still got to fulfill my promise, you know. &lt;3” Rinoa whispers as the Garden flies off into the distance.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I kind of assumed you meant that romantic promise we made on the flower field.” Squall remarked, wearing nothing but his pants and sitting on the edge of the largest bed Garden could provide. “Yeah, well, I’ve had it up to here with the cutesy stuff for now. It’s been nothing but lovey-dovey stuff since we fucked in space! WHICH IS A THING WE DID!” She shouted that out loud and proud, clearly hoping people outside the room would hear here and be impressed.</p>
<p>“I love a good bit of romance, but honestly, saving the world gets a girl in the mood to do some TERRIBLE things! &lt;3” Her hands groped the two pairs of sweet asses stood to her left and right, as both Quistis and Selphie joined Rinoa, all three girls bare naked and blushing...except for Quistis who appeared to still have her glasses on. “I promised Selphie we would get back to the action when we were interrupted by that big Garden vs Garden battle, and I’m not letting this cute little slut go unsatisfied.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! You don’t wanna make me pout, do you?” Selphie made a mock pout, wobbling her lower lip. “Rinoa’s been bragging about getting fucked into a babbling mess so much, I’m gonna cry if you don’t let me have some fun too…” “And before you say anything,” Quistis remarked while pushing up her glasses, “I’m here to make sure these two deviants don’t go too far with thei-” “You’re here to guzzle down on my boyfriend’s balls, you nerdy little <strong><b>BITCH.</b></strong>” Rinoa responded to Quistis’ claims by <strong><b>SMACKING</b></strong> her ass so hard it made Selphie jump. “<strong><b>AHHN! &lt;3 YES!</b></strong> Y-yes, mistress…I am…&lt;3” Her stern expression morphed into a submissive downwards gaze as she wiggled her ass in response to Rinoa’s harsh spank.</p>
<p>“Come on you two, get to work! Those cum-factories aren’t going to polish themselves! Use those pretty little tongues of yours, show me they’re good for more than just talking bullshit. &lt;3” Rinoa pushed Selphie and Quistis down to their knees, and they began crawling over to Squall who spread his legs in eager, yet stoic, patience. Selphie licked her lips and purred like a cat as she got closer, while Quistis gulped in determination, still not fully confident in her skills as a ball-polishing cock-slut. Rinoa, however, had no issues leaving this task to her and took her own place by Squall’s side on the bed. Squall responded by wrapping an arm around her and hungrily groping at her breasts, causing her squeal in delight. “Ohh, you’re so much more aggressive now! That’s what I like to see. &lt;3 As fun as it is to tease you while you’re all quiet and stiff, I want you to prove just how grateful you are to have a girl like me sometimes. &lt;3” “In that case…” Squall responded by grabbing Rinoa’s head and pulling her into a deep kiss. Rinoa hungrily kissed Squall while Quistis and Selphie got to work below.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this…slurping on my own student’s balls while he makes out with his girlfriend…have I fallen so low?” Quistis sighed, lightly kissing Squall’s ballsack despite her complaints. “Mmmmph…I dunno about any of that stuff. &lt;3 I think you need to relax a little, Quistis. You look so much prettier with your face smeared with cum, you know?” “H-how would you-” “Rinoa’s shown me the photos. &lt;3” “Of course she has…” She attempted to adjust her glasses to hide her blush, but the image of her stern, serious expression next to the throbbing cum-laded nut she was worshiping made her look all the sexier. Selphie returned to her own ball with relish, loudly slurping and sucking and licking for all she was worth, savoring the taste of sweat and cum that danced on her tongue. “<strong><b>MMmmmmMMM! </b></strong>So tasty…maybe I should be Squall’s girlfriend too? Would you like that, Squall? I’m real serious… &lt;3”</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Squall tried to voice that this wouldn’t be a good idea but Rinoa piped in. “Selphie, you ball-addled bitch, why are you asking my man out right in front of me? Of course you can’t be his second girlfriend.” Selphie pouted, her plump lips not slowing down their sucking at all as Quistis nodded in approval of this reasonable response. “…but you could be MY girl if you wanted.” Rinoa winked as Quistis’ eyes went wide. “You’ll get access to Squall as well, but honestly, you’re way too cute and sweet to be going out with a brute like him, you know? He’s real rough and scary! And he bullies cute little pussies until they cum and squirt! He’ll break a girl like you in two if I don’t reign him in!” Squall glared at Rinoa but didn’t deny her accusations.</p>
<p>Selphie perked up at Rinoa’s offer. “Yes please! We’re gonna make the cutest couple! &lt;3 I might even end up taking the top spot from Squall!” She went back to licking as Squall’s balls while Rinoa chuckled to herself. “Heh. Yeah, good luck with that one.” She quietly remarked before leaning in to kiss Squall’s cheek. “…oh, you don’t actually mind if…you know…do you?” Rinoa asked Squall for his own thoughts. He shrugged and sighed, answering her question by kissing her back. “I’m far too used to your antics by now…” Squall whispered, getting another genuine, brilliant smile in return. “Baby, you’ll never be used to me. &lt;3”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm…ignoring me and being lovey-dovey by yourselves? We’ll see about that!” Selphie retaliated by slurping Squall’s entire ball into her mouth, sucking on the lewd cum-sphere with her cheeks bulging out. Quistis gulped at the sight, but meekly followed suit. Rinoa looked down at the sight of the two full-cheeked ball-suckers looking upwards with bright eyes at Squall who could only groan and gasp in response. Rinoa joined in on the fun by gripping onto Squall’s cock as it throbbed above the two girls, and she gave him a tender handjob to go along with his balls being worshiped. “You’re hard enough to burst, stud! I think it’s time you give these girls the cum shower they’ve been craving ever since they first met you, staring at your fat bulge with needy eyes. Maybe I’ll be mean and lick it all off them right after, steal it away from them. &lt;3” Quistis responded to this threat by hollowing her cheeks and sucking harder than ever, while Selphie shook her head in a clear refusal of Rinoa’s statement, though her swinging head made the urge to cum build up even more.</p>
<p>Squall let out a low growl as his cum rocketed up his steel-hard shaft and sprayed into the air, causing Rinoa to gasp as the heavy, steamy goo splattered onto the faces of the two girls between his legs. Rinoa gripped the cock in her hand harder to feel the pulse of his seed spurting through his cock, feeling her pussy tingle in awe at the power of Squall’s cumshot. She almost felt jealous of the two little sluts getting so thoroughly basted below her, but the sight of their pretty faces getting smothered in cock-juice, seeing Quistis open her mouth and gulp down as much thick sperm as she could while Selphie gasped in awe at the thickness of the strings between her fingers, that made the feeling of jealousy subside quite a bit. Besides, she knew it was her turn next.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, drown those bitches! Give them a cum addiction, stuff their little mouths full! Quistis, gargle on that fucking nut right now or I’m shoving my fist up your fat ass!” Quistis damn near choked at Rinoa’s demand, but followed her orders like an obedient little teacher slave should. She opened her mouth to Squall and Rinoa to show her mouth stuffed full of bubbling cum, and gargled lewdly. Only for a second before the sheer amount of cum in her mouth and the ropes of jizz falling down to add to it caused her to choke and gag, sperm pouring from her lips. Selphie, helpful as ever, leaned over to kiss Quistis on the lips, sucking in the strands of jizz dripping down her chin until the two pairs of lips were connected by sticky strings of cum. Rinoa let out a hot sigh, shivering from the arousal she felt watching the two make-out while her lover’s cum was swirling in both of their mouths. Quistis was surprised by the kiss at first, but it didn’t take her long to get just as into it as Selphie already was.</p>
<p>“Aww, they’re leaving me out of their kissing!” Rinoa pouted. She quickly bounced up and landed on Squall’s lap, his cock resting between her ass cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him. “Well, I guess you’ll have to do. &lt;3” She started to kiss Squall, grinding her ass against his cock while Quistis and Selphie kissed down below. Squall groped Rinoa’s ass as she wiggled around, and he felt his cock thicken back to full mast quickly. He smiled into the kiss, and lifted Rinoa’s slender body up with his hands. She gasped in surprise at how easily he had lifted her, but her breath was taken away in an instant as he dropped her back down…right onto his fat cock. “<strong><b>OHHOH! OHHHHHH!</b></strong>” Rinoa cried out in shock and pleasure as she felt Squall’s cock slam into her, instantly bottoming out inside her. She clenched her toes and gripped Squall harder as Selphie and Quistis were distracted from their kiss long enough to look up at the two.</p>
<p>Squall held onto Rinoa and bounced her up and down, slamming her svelte body and burying his face in her boobs as Rinoa held on for dear life, her eyes rolling back as Squall easily pounded her, using her as the fuck-toy she bragged about being so often. “<strong><b>FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! Y-YOU RUTTING STUD, BREED ME LIKE A FUCKING SOW! FUCKING ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING A WORD, THAT’S SO FUCKING GOOOOOOOOD!</b></strong>” “Woah, look at her go!” Selphie giggled, “She’s gonna break before either of us! &lt;3” “H-his balls are getting even bigger than before…” gulped Quistis, her mouth starting to water. “H-he must be REALLY desperate to stuff her womb full…” “Yeah…we should help him out! Get slurping on those balls again, Quistis. I wanna see how much he can blast in his precious little slutty girlfriend!” With that, Selphie and Quistis moved forward and began their ball worshiping in even dirtier fervor, their tongues lashing and their lips pursing as they slobbered all over the bouncing, cum-stenched, seed-stuffed orbs.</p>
<p>Squall barely even noticed the addition of two pairs of lips sucking at his balls, he was far too engrossed in power-pounding his lover. Rinoa’s tongue flopped from her mouth, and her grip weakened. She was practically being held up by Squall alone at this point. For once, Rinoa was speechless, totally lost to the pleasure of being bounced and fucked and breeded. All she could think of was the feeling of being so thoroughly stuffed, and as Squall’s balls began to pulse and throb in the mouths of the two girls beneath him, it became clear he wasn’t going to last long. He grabbed Rinoa’s head and pulled her down into a tight embrace, completely trapping her and giving him a great chance to hear her moans, cries and gasps. He whispered into her ear sweet nothings that sent her mind into meltdown. The combination was too much, and her pussy tightened and came HARD on Squall’s cock, spurting girl-cum out that trickled down his meaty shaft and ended up in the waiting mouths of the two girls worshiping Squall’s balls from below.</p>
<p>This was enough to signal Squall’s own climax. Holding Rinoa down, he grunted deeply and thrust forward one last time, burying himself deep into Rinoa before spurting out his load. The sticky cumblast blasted Rinoa’s womb, causing her already cumming pussy to tremble in delight and begin cumming once again. Rinoa let out a howl of bliss, her arms tightly wrapping around Squall for dear life as cum dripped and glopped out of her tight pussy, joining her own girl-cum in dripping down and eagerly being lapped up by the two below. “<strong><b>FUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK…</b></strong>” Rinoa gritted her teeth and let out a bestial moan. “<strong><b>ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOOOOOOOOOU!</b></strong>” She let her feelings out in a series of strained cries and manic kisses, kissing all over Squall’s face before finally reaching his lips and giving him a deep, loving smooch.</p>
<p>As Squall’s orgasm rode out, with Selphie and Quistis hungrily lapping up the thick sperm below, he whispered into Rinoa’s ear. “I love you too.” Rinoa let out a hot sigh as her own climax started to spark out, and she kissed Squall’s cheek once more. “Well duh. &lt;3” She giggled like she had done before, and would do so from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>